fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Summernight
The Summernight Disclaimer. I do not own the House of Night series. 1. Marked I literally felt like crap. There was not a lot that kept me thinking from the fact that I might be crap. My head throbbed in an irregular rythim and my chest was about to explode when another coughing rack hit me. It made my whole body shake and cringe and even slime came out of my mouth. I tried to relax, sleep, ignore everything around me. The loud noises of the streets of London, everything. All I wanted to do was sleep and escape this world. Another coughing fit made my body shake and this time I even winced out of pain. I put my hand on the chest and wondered what on earth had made me so sick. Usually I was the healthiest kid in my whole family. My older brother was the one who was always sick and my cousins and down-syndrom. I called out for my Mom, knowing she would come and comfort me. I had put all my strength in my voice when I called out for my Mom, but all that came out was a weak call, that I barely heard, because of the pounding of my head. My Mom came into my room, with a mug of honey water. “Baby, are you fine?” she asked me softly, pushing some of my hair of my face. I hated telling her I was not fine. I hated making her worry and my Mom knew me just to well. She knew, that if I was not fine, I was Really not fine. I shook my head and was just about to tell her to get a doctor, when another fit hit me. My back arched up and I almost screamed out of the pain that came from my chest and my Mom pushed me back on the bed. “Go to bed, I will call the doctor, you will be fine. You’ll see. By the time Greg is back from school, you’ll be better. I promise…” and with these words she left me in my room. My Mom had not been an overprotective woman when I was little, but now she was. When Greg had a flu, she made sure he would see the doctor in the next few days. She hadn’t been like that before my Dad had got himself killed by vampyres in a car accident. Those careless things they were. Since that accident, neither me, Greg or Mom had forgiven them and we disliked them very much. My father had been a great man. He was a doctor without borders, he flew into countries in which war raged, healed wounded men, helped woman give birth to children and he had always taught us to respect vampyres. But since the accident, no one of the family was able to that. We had lived in the beautiful California, when Dad still lived. It took us 10 minutes down to the beach by bike and Greg and I had a wonderful life. We enjoyed the ocean, our friends and my Dad would even let me see his patients, because he knew I loved medicine. Our live was full. We barely complained and my Mom worked for the United Nations, making a lot of money too. But then the accident had crossed our lives. Making people pity us and we couldn’t stand it anymore. Mom accepted a job in London, of which she would make enough money to support the family. And it was no problem for us to live in London, because my Mom was British, but my heart and soul was still American. Through and through. When I thought about my life, I didn’t realize the person standing next to my bed, heaved in a dark cloak with a black hood. I stifled a scream when I saw him and didn’t even dare to call out for my Mom, who I heard was talking in low voices to the doctor. The person in the cloak took of his hood and I saw his pale skin, on his forehead pranged a half-moon decorated with a tattoo, that covered half of his face. The tattoo was blue, exotic, beautiful and scary. The person was not a person, it was a vampyre. He pointed is long, scarred fingers and me and recited in a rhythmical voice the ancient poem, that you learned at school. ''“Cassia Summers! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice, Your Destiny awaits you at House of Night!” ''and as the ceremonial words washed over me, I felt my forehead feeling heat and I felt into dizzying blackness. Only a few seconds had passed, but the Marker was already gone and I felt much more awake, realizing the horrible truth. I was going to be a vampyre or a dead person. Wonderful future Cassia! Maybe I should just die, I thought, vampyres had killed my father and now I was becoming one. A killer. “Honey, the doctor will come soon…”my Mom’s voice rang through the door and she went over to my bed and found me weeping. She touched my back, soothing me, but she didn’t know what I was. And my tears flooded even more. “Mom…” I whispered, in the pillow, but she heard me. “Please accept me the way I am okay? I really didn’t choose it and…” I turned around, before she could say another word and then she saw it. The dark mark, that was black on my pale skin. I heard her suck in a breath, but she didn’t move away, she just stared into my eyes and I heard her talk, but no to me. ”Michael, I know you wanted us to love these creatures, but they killed the man I love. And now they made my daughter one of those. Michael, I am so sorry. I will try and forgive the vampyres. I promise!” There was silence for a while in the room and my Mom finally focused on me, spitting out just a few words:”Pack leave, make sure you’re save. Be gone in 15 minutes!” she kissed my head and left me stunned. 2. The London Night I snatched the next bus I could get, covered my mark with make-up. I didn't even say bye to my Mom, she actually didn't want to see me, I think. The bus rolled through downtown, and I started to feel weaker again. My lungs didn't hurt that much when I coughed, but I received angry looks of the british. When the bus stopped at Buckingham palace, I practically jumped of the bus with my luggage and backpack. Maybe people had figured out, that I was a freshly marked vampyre. The Buckingham Palace was surrounded by a dark, heavy stone wall and one main gate. The gate was thick, black and pointy. On the top there was a half-moon crested on it, and when I opened it, the gate creaked. I closed the gate, behind my back, and walked into to the huge green-gray yard, hearing pebbles crunching under my boots. The yard was filled with gray pebbles and patches of perfectly green grass. In the middle of the gihugic yard was a water fountain, and water pillowed from it. As I kept on walking to the main palace, I realized, no one was on this campus. Why was that, I glinted at the sky and saw the heavy, gray rain cloud hanging over London. This city was just too gray. My feet carried me to the huge wooden doors and shortly before I arrived something whizzed through the air. I was just about to screech, when there was a gun pointed at my temple. I had set my eyes on the gray floor and slowly I raised my eyes and looked into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. A vampyre stood imfront of me. The vampyre had filthy blond hair, not like dirty hair, but the colour was like filthy blond. He had a little beard and his features were strong. His body was slender, but I was still able to see his muscular body through his t-shirt and jeans. "Name?", the man bellowed. He pressed the gun harder to my temple and I choke, feeling the wind on my face and I looked into the man's eyes. "Cassia Summers!", I answered quickly, lowering my eyes back on the ground. The man pulled the gun from my head and stucked it back into his belt, that hanged around his jeans. He put a hand on my hand, pulled the big wooden doors open and pushed me in roughly. Candlelight flickered on the halls, in little lamps. The man took my luggage and backpack, tossed me some clothes. "I am Luke Knight, your mentor here. Your luggage will be brought in your room.", Luke said. He bent down a bit and wiped the make-up from my face, looking at my face. "Why is your mark black?", he asked, touching it. Category:Fan Fiction